bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonidas Jackson
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Leonidas Jackson (レオニダスジャクソン, Reonidasu Jakuson) is a Substitute Soul Reaper who appears in '' Bleach: Kaiten (回転, Revolutions). Appearance Leonidas is a tall young man with youthful features. He has slick silver hair with bright turquoise eyes. In his Soul Reaper form, he wears a standard '''Shihakushō' (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). However, after a visit to the Royal Palace, he almost always wears the garments required to wear when training, even after the fact. An emerald scarf is wrapped around his body. He also wears a brown cloak around his shoulders, hiding his Zanpakuto and most of his upper body. He also often wears white gloves. His gigai usually always consists of his University uniform. His hair is said slightly less kept, and he appears slimmer then he actually is. His uniform is black with good embroidery, and gold chains that loop over his shoulders. He wears a long black tie, and white cuffs, along with dress pants and a gold watch. Personality Plot Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship: '''For a substitute, Leonidas is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship. When in battle, he typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. '''Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: '''Leonidas has a considerably large amount of spiritual power. He is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring. His spiritual energy is a turquoise in color. Zanpakuto '''Yume no Kyō (夢の京, Void of Dreams) is the name of Leonidas' Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a slightly longer than average katana. It's hilt is wrapped in an emerald green cloth, and is kept in a black scabbard at Leo's side. The cross-guard is a crescent moon with a thin purple ribbon tied to it. Shikai: Yume no Kyō is an illusion type sword, released with the command, "Dream endlessly!" (限りなく夢を見る, Kagirinaku yume o miru). Once spoken, Leo's spiritual pressure envelops the blade as he spins it the side. Once released, Yume no Kyō '''takes the form of a long scythe with a turquoise aura. A crescent moon is spiritually attached to the back of the blade, and another is attached to the bottom of the handle. Yume no Kyō ' has the special ability to manipulate the conscious, and force it into a dream like state. The scythe itself is used mostly for melee combat, utilizing the aura around it to put Leonidas’ into his Zanpakuto’s trance. * '''Tsuki no Honō '(月の炎, Moonfire) is a special technique available only to 'Shikai. '''While concentrating his spiritual pressure into then scythe, Leonidas can slash the air and fire a wave of pure energy at his opponent. * '''Yume Sēi '(夢セイ, Dream Master) is a passive ability Leonidas is able to use upon releasing his sword. If gazed upon, the aura of spiritual pressure around the scythe, puts his opponents into a dream like state. This can interrupt their attacks, causing them to have a hard time associating reality from illusion. This does not hinder their vital senses. '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed.